


Another Number in the System

by hellamoose



Series: Pokemon Shorts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This is what happens, Ugh, it's four in the morning, okay no i'm not, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellamoose/pseuds/hellamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chesnaught is caught in a pinch. What will his trainer do...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Number in the System

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm really sorry. I've been obsessed with Pokemon here lately (not to mention making adoptables), and I have been pushing Try Something New to the side. So here's a Pokemon short. Sad. Yes. SOrry. ugh *cries*  
> Oh, yes, and I'd like to say that this was based off of something that happened with my friend Tasia's Chesnaught in Pokemon X, and I blew it up oops.

     _Your Chesnaught is in a pinch. It looks like it wants to cry!_  I turn my head right to look at my mommy, watching her for her next move. Watching what she is going to tell me to do. And I notice… She looks upset. I can’t hear her right now, but… I think she’s upset at me. It… It wasn’t my fault that my health is so low! I’m sorry, mommy! I follow the order she sends to me,  _Rollout_. I follow it-- I know I’m level 41, but… Even though I’m against a level 22, I tried my hardest mommy! Please don’t blame me! I made the Pokemon we were fighting faint, even with one health left….

    She takes me to the Pokemon center and gets me healed up, then lets me out of my Pokeball. I bound around her excitedly, trying to look happy for her but.. She doesn’t look happy. I hear her now, she’s repeating, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I tried. I don’t understand the last part, but… is she saying she was sorry she trained me…? I cry, doing a little dance for her, and she shakes her head and puts me back in my Pokeball. I keep crying though, knowing she can’t hear me. I want her to be happy, I want her to keep loving me! Then, I bound around in my Pokeball when she starts walking, then running, and I bound with her happily. Or at least, I try to be happy. Then, she stops when I hear a crunch of grass. I know what she’s going to do before she does it…

    The rustling of a bag. The familiar whooshing sound when I’m being let out. But… I tumble into a thick patch of grass, and she runs out of the grass. I cry out, scared. I don’t want my mommy to leave me. I could always see her-- but now I can’t. I can’t hear her, or see her. A Eevee bounds toward me, letting it’s cry sing, but when it stops in front of me, it notices I’m sad. Then he speaks. “Did… did she leave you?”

    I nod silently, closing my eyes. I’m so scared, I can’t explain it to the Eevee in front of me. I think he sees how sad I am, though, because he snuggles up to me, even though I’m fairly scary and don’t match the rest of the types here. I’ve been domesticated since level 5, I don’t understand any of the wild things. Then, I think… and ask. “What happens when we faint out here?”  The Eevee shook it’s head.

    “We disappear. I’ve.. I’ve seen other Pokemon in battle. When they faint… We don’t have a trainer. I want to be caught, even though it’ll take my freedom… I don’t want to not exist,” he said quietly. But I understand I’m part of a system. I knew what he meant-- we’d become just another number in the coding. I pressed close to the Eevee beside me.

    “I don’t want to disappear… I’m scared,” I murmur. The Eevee sighed softly, nuzzling against my arm.

    “It’s okay. We can live together. We can stay away from trainers. C’mon. We can play and have fun! You’re a Ches...Chesnaught, right!? I’m an Eevee! C’mon, c’mon, we can go play at my den-- it’s away from all this long grass that trainers step in!” The Eevee squeaked, bouncing a bit. I can’t help but smile. He bounced as I followed him, and I barely fit in the entrance of his den, but it was fairly big, surprisingly.

    “Thank you,” I murmur. He nodded happily.

* * *

 

    I followed my trainer when I saw her. It had been several years, and the Eevee and I had grown pretty close-- exceptionally close. We were happy together, and even if we couldn’t have Chespins and Eevees of our own, we loved each other. He followed me when I followed my trainer, happily. Of course we wouldn’t let each other go. But… I accidentally stepped into the grass with him, and we got caught in a battle. My trainer… She looked surprised. It had been so long since I’ve seen her face, I cried happily, doing a little dance.

     _Your Chesnaught looks happy to see you again!_

    She started crying, and I frowned, concerned. But she wouldn’t send out any orders. Instead, she threw a Pokeball to catch me. I let her, relaxing once I was inside the ball. But… I saw what she did next. He was only level 20… Against a level 50… My mommy… She…

    When she opened my Pokeball, I turned away from her, tears in my eyes. She tapped me once… twice… I ignored her. She made him faint. He was gone. Another number in the system. And it was her fault. I hated her. She tapped me again. Petted me. I shifted to get her away. She reeled back and put me back in my pokeball. Then… She put me into the computer. I let out a cry, trying to move around. But it was no use.

  
_Eventually, Chesnaught became another number in the system._


End file.
